The present invention is directed to a storage visor for storing a plurality of media storage devices, and more particularly, to a storage visor for storing a plurality of media storage devices and for being coupled to a sunshade of a vehicle.
Media storage devices, such as compact disks (xe2x80x9cCDsxe2x80x9d), optical disks, digital video disks or digital versatile disks (xe2x80x9cDVDsxe2x80x9d), computer diskettes and the like are widely used to store various information and data, such as, music or movies. Media storage players, such as compact disk players and digital video disk players, can read the information and data stored on a media storage device and provide an output, such as a computer program or sound and video displays. Many media storage players are now commonly found in homes and vehicles, and may also be used as portable devices. Accordingly, there is a need for a visor for storing a plurality of media storage devices therein such that the stored media storage devices can be securely stored in a vehicle or another location.
The present invention is a storage visor for storing a plurality of media storage devices therein. In one embodiment, the storage visor includes an expandable end pocket that may be sized to receive, for example, a cellular phone or sunglasses therein. In one embodiment, the storage visor includes a pocket located on a rear surface thereof.
In one embodiment, the invention is a storage visor including a body portion and a plurality of overlapping flaps coupled to the body portion and forming a plurality of storage slots located between adjacent ones of the flaps. The storage visor may further include an expandable pocket coupled to the body portion, the pocket including at least one surface made of an elastic material.